Brand New Veins
by hikarinanao
Summary: Every wish is a curse. Blaine Anderson is dead. Will Kurt see him again? Heavy angst.


**A/N: So um hi! I haven't published anything here since forever omg. This is my first Glee fic on ffnet but not the first I've written. I originally posted it as a twitlonger on my twitter, and my followers always tell me to post it here so here I am!**

**Warning: Character death and serious angst ahead. This fic is un-betaed and is written by a 14 year old non-native English speaker who loves to read, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes. Also, updates will be _slow_ and chapters will be _short_ because I'm lazy and I like to torture my readers with cliffhangers. Muahahaha!**

**Welp. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Brand New Veins**

_Chapter One:_  
_Death won't part us now_

_September 24th, 2017._

The sound of a phone dropped on soft carpet filled the awfully quiet room, soon joined by soft whimpers and sobs.

"Mister Hummel?" a voice rang from the phone. Kurt didn't even bother to pick up his phone and answer. He sank to his knees and fell helplessly.

"Sir?"

No. Not now.

Warm tears streamed down his cheek and fell, dampening a small section of the carpet as a cry erupted from him. Finn then came in after hearing the cry, a concerned look on his face.

"Kurt? What happened?" he rushed over to Kurt. Kurt shakily pointed to his phone, whose line is still connected with the other end. He picked it up and gingerly pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mister Hummel?"

"No, I'm his step-brother, Finn Hudson. Kurt is—uhh…" Finn rubbed comforting circles on his step-brother's back. "Did something happen?"

"Ah yes, Mister Hudson." The stern voice on the phone said over the line. "I am officer Sears from the New York Police Departement. I'm here to inform you that Mister Hummel's husband, Mister Anderson, was engaged in a car accident just earlier."

"Blaine?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Kurt heard him say the name and cried even louder. "How is he doing now? Where is he?"

"He's with us." The man replied over the line. "But he... he didn't make it."

"O-oh—" Finn covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god…"

"It seems that his head crashed the window glass." Sears explained. "There is a large wound at the side of his head and—"

"Stop, Kurt doesn't really need to hear that." Finn said. "We'll talk about that la—"

"This-this just a joke!" Kurt yelled, cutting him abruptly. "Blaine is—please tell me this is a joke..."

Sears sighed, his voice sounded less stern and apologetic. "I'm afraid not, sir. I am very sorry."

"No way..." Finn's eyes watered. "This is too soon..."

Kurt clutched onto Finn's shirt and cried his heart out, screaming as loud as he could.

He's gone.

"What happened, Finn?" Rachel walked in the bedroom, finding the crying men on the floor. She quickly approached the two.

"Rach...hold on." Finn asked all the necessary questions to the officer and hung up the phone. "It's Blaine. He...he's in a car accident."

"Oh my God." Rachel held Kurt comfortingly. Kurt shifted his hands to Rachel and started to cry on her shoulder. "D-did he..."

"No, he didn't make it," he said. Kurt cried even harder upon hearing Finn say that. "He's dead."

Dead.

Blaine is dead, just like Kurt Hummel's life.

Kurt and Blaine had just got married legally in New York and was about to permanently move there after their amazing honeymoon in Paris. Kurt told Blaine to go pick up the wallpaper for their room—one colored with a mix of navy blue and red, representing the starting point of their relationship—that he ordered.

But the want to look back to the past just brought an end to him.

"Blaine was a very dear friend to all of us." Finn said at the podium, shifting his glasses. Kurt could hear the distinct crack in Finn's voice and the thin layer of tears over his eyes that formed as he spoke. "He has given us so much..."

Kurt didn't look at Finn as he gave his speech. Instead he looked at his side. There's a casket. _Blaine's_ casket.

Even to Finn, he had given so much.

Kurt.

Blaine had given everything to Kurt. He gave him hope. He gave him a reason to live. He gave him a life.

He gave him courage to keep fighting. To never give up.

Everything.

* * *

_March 15th, 2017._

_"With this ring, I thee wed.__"_

_Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine slipped the ring on his finger._

_"This ring is a token of my love,"__ he said, eyes glistening with pure joy and nothing but raw love for Kurt.__"__I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy.__" Blaine held both Kurt's hands in his and pushed it gently to his heart. "__As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.__"_

_Their eyes met. Blaine's smile grew wider, if that is possible. He reached his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek._

"_I choose you to be my husband__, from__ this day __on __and forevermore.__"_

_Kurt's smile was possibly wider than Blaine's. Blaine had never seen him so happy before._

_"You may now kiss."_

_They both leaned in._

_Kiss._

_As they kissed sweetly, Kurt thought life could not be any better._

_Look how far they've come. From a fated meeting on the staircase, to an open gay couple in the most homophobic high school in America__, __to spouses__—__husbands__—__happily living alongside each other__, pursuing their dreams._

_The music softly starts as they broke the kiss. Blaine and Kurt both thought since they pretty much breathe music, they should sing a duet in their wedding ceremony._

_Choosing the song didn't take a long time like people expected, because they had the same song in mind._

_The song that will accompany them as a sweet memory._

_The soundtrack of their life._

_Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's heart and he began singing._

_Make of our hands, one hand_

_Make of our hearts, one heart_

_Make of our vows, one last vow_

_Only death will part us now_

_Blaine tried really hard to not let his voice crack from the tears that's just going to burst._

_Kurt smiled, gently placing his hand on Blaine's heart and sang his verse._

_Make of our li__v__es, one life_

_Day after day, one life_

_Now it begins, now we start_

_One hand, one heart_

_Even death won't part us now_

_They clasped their hands together, leaning in until their foreheads are touching. Kurt wished he could stop time right then and there. It was the most beautiful moment of his life._

_Blaine held Kurt's hand __back __to his heart, his sweet gaze burning into Kurt's eyes, silently making a vow; a promise; an oath, that they will never part.__ Nothing can part them and they will never, ever part._

_Ever._

* * *

Death won't part them apart.

Kurt still believes in that.

Wherever they are, even though they're a world apart, they will always be in each other's hearts.

And they will both continue to exist there.

"...Thank you."

* * *

_November 10th, 2017._

Kurt locked his apartement and threw his bag onto the couch. He lazily walked to his room and threw himself on the bed.

Six years ago.

Six years ago today, Kurt was doing a silly deed in a grand, private high school called Dalton Academy.

He looked around his room. The walls are coloured navy blue and red.

Dalton. Where everything began.

But instead of reminiscing the majestic times of Dalton life, Kurt was reminiscing the time he spent with his beloved husband.

Together, with each other side by side.

He looked to his left. The bedside table on his right was neat and organized, but the one on his left was a mess.

It was Blaine's. Everything on that table is Blaine's. Kurt hadn't cleaned it up.

There is a journal on the table and a few older ones inside the drawer that had always been there. Kurt never touched it. It's always been there, but he had not tried to read it.

He plan to read it today, with Blaine.

Kurt picked up the books along with a few more from their storage that Kurt had found yesterday. He put it in the backseat of his car and drove.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the cemetery. Carrying a bag containing Blaine's journals and a bouquet of red roses, he took the very familiar steps to Blaine's grave and knelt next to it.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt set down the rose, caressed and kissed the gravestone like he always does every time he visits Blaine. "It's me again, love. Have you missed me?" Kurt didn't really hope for an answer, but he asked anyway. "I brought your journals today. Until now, I still don't know what's written inside... I hope you don't mind if I read them here with you."

Kurt took out the journals put of the bag and placed them aside. He plan to just read the important dates in their relationship.

Carefully, he picked the newest journal up and flipped the pages. Blaine's journal entries were short, but very sweet and every word has a meaning.

"Let's start with our wedding," Kurt opened the 2017 journal. He read them along out loud.

_March 15th, 2017_

_Weather: Sunny_

_Today, I finally married Kurt._

_The wedding was perfect. It was everything I dreamt of, with the man of my dreams. As planned, we even sang my favorite wedding song from my favorite musical, "One Hand, One Heart" from West Side Story. Kurt looked amazing in his tux like always._

_Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky to have him. Against all odds, we found each other._

Kurt smiled as he read the other pages, slowly tearing up, kissing the gravestone every time he finished reading an entry. He put the book back on it's place and read the others in a descending order.

2016. Their final semesters. Graduation. Work harder so they can marry at ease next year. Signed to a major label as a demo artist. Kurt's new work position at Vogue.

2015. College fun. Getting drunk. Signed to an indie label with a promising future for his career.

2014. Finally got enough money to buy a temporary apartment for themselves.

2013. Leaving for New York. Starting college together. Finding work. Dealing with life.

2012. Separation anxiety. Their brief conflict. Senior prom. Kurt's graduation. Preparation for next year.

2011.

In that year, so much had happened between them.

In that year, everything changed.

He opened it and prepared himself for the worst, reading from the back.

_November 8th, 2011_

_Weather: Cloudy_

_Our production of West Side Story was a success. Rachel and Kurt did an amazing job._

_I made a mistake once, but I think I got the rest right. Or so Kurt told me._

_Kurt._

_Today, I have done something absolutely amazing with Kurt._

_Yesterday's mistake was too much. I have hurt Kurt, and that's not what he deserved. So I apologized and asked him to go Artie's after party with me but he wanted to go to my house._

_We lost our virginities to each other._

_I know it seems so soon, but Kurt is everything to me, and I want to give everything to him. Everything I have._

_I love him so much._

"Thank you, I love you too." Kurt whispered and kissed the gravestone once more. He flipped the pages again.

He read everything. Blaine's transfer, their summer, the day they said their "I love you"s, their junior prom night, Kurt's transfer. Kurt have tried his best not to cry like a baby with every entry he read.

Until. The one entry that is a bit shorter than the others. The paper itself had a damp spot on it, possibly from tears.

_March 15, 2011._

_Weather: Cloudy_

_Finally._

_Today I finally kissed Kurt._

_The person I love._

_Kurt is magical. Up until now I still wonder why I have just found him after he sang "Blackbird" yesterday. I have been blind to his soft lips, beautiful hair, smooth porcelain skin and pretty much perfect everything, all this time._

_I was stupid. But my eyes are open now. My sight is clear as day._

_I love him so much._

_I want to protect him with all I have. I want to be the best boyfriend for him._

_I'll give him everything I can._

_I swear I will love him forever. We'll get married legally someday and move to New York. We'll both reach our dreams together and I will always take care of him. I'll never stop loving him._

_I want to be there on his first opening night. I want to support him in designing his first clothing line. I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

_I'm sure._

_I can't lose him._

After he read the entry, the number of damp spots on the paper increased. Kurt finally let his tears fall free as he read the page.

"I love you too." Kurt sobbed. "I swear I'll love no one else more."

Kurt set the journal down and shoved them into the bag. He kissed Blaine's gravestone once more, his warm tears dropping to the cold tile. Whispers of sweet talk came out of Kurt's mouth.

"I miss you."

The sky suddenly darkened and lightnings flashed to Kurt's eyes. Kurt hurrily picked up the journals and was about to leave when he turned back and mouthed an 'I love you' to Blaine. He sprinted back to his car and cried to himself inside as the rain poured hard on his car windows.

_Somewhere else, a person was looking down from above and he cried as he watched what was happening._

_"I miss you too."_

_It was a whisper. A whisper full of sincerity and a wish to meet the one he loves again, and to live alongside him again._

_A wish full of hope to finally be heard again._

_But Kurt didn't hear it. He didn't even try to find a source of sound._

_"Don't cry, please."_

_He didn't notice him._

_What would it take to be together again?_

_Is there a way? A way to be happy again? To see that smile one more time?_

_Thousands of wishes. But there's that one main wish._

_To go back._

_"I love you."_

The rain poured harder. Kurt stepped on the gas and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: More to come!**

**-_hika_**


End file.
